


I'll get him back

by lesbianxshuri



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (duh), Brotp, Morning Star spoilers, Other, alec being his usual protective big brother self, alec comforting clary, clalec, set during 1x13, smol and tol, their developping friendship is just awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianxshuri/pseuds/lesbianxshuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He could still feel him through his Parabatai bond, though. It was probably the only thing that kept Alec grounded at the moment. Well, that and the small redhead sleeping on his lap."</p><p>- Alec comforting Clary after Jace followed Valentine through the portal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll get him back

**Author's Note:**

> That finale broke me. I have a lot of feelings and I needed to express them. 
> 
> I don't own Shadowhunters.

_Jace is gone. Jace is gone. Jace is gone._

Alec found himself inwardly repeating the same mantra over and over. Hours after watching Jace follow Valentine through a portal that leaded God knows where, he still wasn’t able to process that information. He could still feel him through his Parabatai bond, though. It was probably the only thing that kept Alec grounded at the moment. Well, _that_ and the small redhead sleeping on his lap.

Both of Luke and Simon had proposed to take her off of him earlier, but Alec had refused with a shake of head. Clary had been clinging to him since Jace left and strangely, Alec didn’t mind.  At least with Clary in his arms, he wouldn’t go completely berserk.

Isabelle had popped by his room earlier, fixed the pair with a strange look in her brown eyes, left without a word and had come back a few minutes later with a blanket from Clary’s room and two cups of hot chocolate. Alec had stared at the cups, weary, before shoting a look at his sister, an eyebrow cocked. Isabelle had scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“Come on, I _know_ how to make hot chocolate.”

“You told me last month you knew how to make a roast. And we ended up eating take-out pizza.”

Again, Isabelle had rolled her eyes at the small jab and ruffled her brother’s hair, ignoring his protests. She, then, had gently brushed the dark locks out of his eyes.

“You’ll be okay, big brother?”

Alec had answered with a nod, not trusting himself to give a positive answer if he were to open his mouth. With a small smile, Isabelle had kissed the top of his head and left his room. Leaving him alone with his sordid thoughts and a slightly snoring Clary for compagny.

The redhead’s whimpers put a stop to Alec’s depressing thoughts. Clary began to squirm on his lap, burying her face in his shirt.

“Jace- don’t. Please, don’t.”

Alec swallowed the lump in his throat, ignoring the aching rune in his back, and rubbed Clary’ arms and back to comfort her.

“It’s okay.” He whispered, his voice soothing – as every older brother’s voice should be . “You’re okay, Clary. You’re okay.”

 Alec kept repeating the same words and gestures until the younger woman calmed down, a small sigh escaping her lips. With a tired sigh, Alec tucked the strands of hair falling on her face behind her ears. He let his hand linger on her face a few seconds, his thumb caressing her cheek. And it _hurt_ how he could almost hear Jace asking him to watch over her for him. Ignoring the stinging feeling in his eyes, Alec cleared his throat.

“Jace is gone.” Alec finally said at loud, his voice strong and his eyes focused on the tortured expression that hadn’t left Clary’s face. “But I promise we’re going to get him back. _I’_ ll get him back.”


End file.
